Baby ! oh hell no !
by Rainy Hanazawa
Summary: Kehidupan para member 2pm dengan seorang balita yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu depan dorm mereka. bagaimanakah nasib si balita di tangan para member 2pm itu ? . 2PM FANFIC, CHAP 1 !


Title : Baby ? oh.. hell no !

Author : Rainy Hanazawa

Genre : Comedy, friendship, family, romance (?)

Cast : All member 2PM feat Yoseob B2ST

Warning : Typo, Bad dialog, Bad setting and plot, Yaoi

—– 2PM —

Saat ini semua member 2PM sedang bersantai diruang tengah. Ada Nickhun yang sedang asik dengan buku berbahasa inggris nya,

Junsu yang sedang mengajari Taecyeon cara berpakaian yang baik dan benar, ada Chansung yang rebutan es dengan Wooyoung. Dan di pojok ruang tengah ada Junho yang sibuk menghapal mantra-mantra yang ada di film Harry Potter. Mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing hingga bunyi bel pintu depan dorm mereka berbunyi.

"Junsu-_hyung.._ ku rasa ada tamu yang datang. " ucap Taecyeon.

"Ku rasa begitu. Junho-_ahh.._ tolong kau liat siapa tamu yang datang " suruh Junsu

"Aku tidak mau _hyung_ ! bagaimana jika yang datang itu adalah suruhan voldemort kemudian mereka menculik ku. Aku tidak mau hyung " tolak Junho dengan alasan yang sangat tidak logis.

Junsu yang mendengar jawaban Junho mendengus sebal. Ingatkan dia setelah ini untuk membakar semua buku fantasi milik Junho agar imaginasi _dongsaeng _nya itu tidak semakin berlebihan.

Tatapan mata Junsu kini beralih ke dua manusia yang sedang bertarung memperebutkan es krim.

"Chansung… Wooyoung.. berhenti rebutan es krim dan cepat bukakan pintu. Liat siapa yang datang " titah Junsu

Bukannya menghirukan perintah Junsu, dua manusia itu (Chansung-Wooyoung) tetap sibuk dengan satu cup es krim yang mereka perebutkan.

"Yackk.. Kalian berdua cepat buka pintu nya. "kali ini Junsu sedikit berteriak.

Chansung dan Wooyoung menghentikan kegiatan mereka, kemudian mereka berdua menatap kearah

Junsu bersamaan, " Malas ahh.. _Hyung _saja yang buka pintu nya" ucap mereka berdua kompak.

Junsu hampir saja melempar barang-barang yang berada di sekitarnya ke arah dua dongsaeng menyebalkan itu. Beruntung Taecyeon segera menahan perbuatan _hyung _nya itu. Tapi yang jelas dapat dipastikan Chansung dan Wooyoung tidak akan mendapat jatah sarapan besok setelah kejadian ini.

"Biar aku saja _hyung_ yang buka pintu nya" tawar Nickhun sambil menutup buku yang sedang di bacanya.

" Khunniee.. kau memang _dongsaeng _ku yang paling pengertian. Aku menyayangi mu Khunniee…" Junsu menatap Nickhun dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Jadi, Junsu-_hyung _hanya menyayangi Nickhun-_hyung_ saja. Junsu-h_yung_ tidak menyayangi kami. Junsu- hyung kejam" protes Taecyeon, Junho, Wooyoung dan Chansung dengan raut wajah di sedih-sedihkan.

Junsu menepuk jidat nya, _' Dosa apa hamba mu ini Tuhan. Punya dongsaeng seperti mereka-mereka itu'_ ucap Junsu dalam hati. Sabar yaa Junsu..

—– 2PM—–

Nickhun tertawa kecil mendengar perdebatan_ hyung_ dan _dongsaeng _nya yang masih berlangsung di ruang tengah. Tanpa mempedulikan perdebatan yang tidak jelas itu Nichkhun beranjak menuju pintu depan untuk membuka pintu dan melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Nickhun terkejut ketika ia tidak mendapati seorang pun didepan pintu. Ia mendengus kesal, pasti ini ulah fans yang iseng memencet bel. Nickhun hampir saja menutup pintu dorm nya jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang memeluk kakinya dengan kuat.

" _Ahjuchii_.. " suara khas anak kecil terdengar di telinga Nickhun.

" KYAAAA… ADA ANAK KECIL DISINI" teriak Nickhun histeris.

—– 2PM —–

Semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu serius. Mata mereka pun tidak henti-hentinya menatap anak laki-laki berumur sekitar tiga tahun yang menjadi tamu mereka hari ini.

" Jadi, _hyung_.. apa yang harus kita lakukan pada anak kecil ini ?" tanya Chansung entah pada siapa

" Entahlah.. kami semua juga bingung Chansung " jawab Junsu pelan " Apakah tidak ada diantara kalian yang mengenal bocah laki-laki ini ?"

Semua member yang lain –minus Junsu- menggeleng cepat. Junsu mendesah pelan melihat sikap para dongsaeng nya itu.

" Bagaimana ini _hyung.._ haruskah kita merawat anak ini sampai orang tua kandungnya di temukan ?" tanya Junho

" Baiklah, karena aku yang paling tua disini. Ku putuskan untuk merawat bocah kecil ini sampai orang tuanya ditemukan " akhirnya Junsu memutuskan untuk merawat anak kecil itu bersama member 2PM lainnya.

Wooyoung menatap bingung kearah anak kecil itu, " Lalu, kita beri nama siapa anak kecil ini _hyung _?"

"Ku rasa nama anak ini Yoseob. Lihat saja dari bandul kalung yang dipakainya. Terukir nama Yoseob disana." usul Taecyeon disertai anggukan kepala member lainnya.

Nickhun mengangkat tubuh anak kecil yang sekarang bernama Yoseob itu dan membawa Yoseob ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Jadi nama mu Yoseob. Panggil aku Khun-_hyung,_ okee.. " titah Nickhun

" nee.. Khun-_ahjuchii _" ucap Yoseob cadel

" Yack.. kenapa dia memanggil ku dengan sebutan _ahjushii _? aku kan tidak setua itu. " ucap Nickhun lirih,sedangkan member yang lainnya malah tertawa mendengarnya.

Wooyoung menepuk bahu Nichkun " Sudahlah hyung.. akui saja jika kau memang tua. "

Kali ini giliran Wooyoung yang mengambil Yoseob dan membawanya ke dalam pangkuannya, "Yoseob-_ahh_.. panggil aku Woo-_hyung_.."

Yoseob mengangguk kecil "Nee.. Woo-_Ahjumma _"

Muka Wooyoung berubah merah karena kesal. Member yang lainnya ? jangan tanya mereka masih asik tertawa mendengar penuturan polos dari Yoseob. Wooyoung terus meratapi nasib nya,

'_segitu miripkah aku dengan tante-tante_' batinnya

" Giliran ku.. Yoseob , ayo panggil aku Junho_-hyung_.. " Junho duduk didepan Yoseob sambil tersenyum manis.

" Junho-_hyung.."_ ucap Yoseob yang kali ini tidak salah.

Junho memamerkan eyes smile nya, " Lihat.. dia tidak salah memanggil ku bukan "

" Aishh.. sekarang giliran ku. Ayo, Yoseob-_chagii.._ panggil _hyung_ dengan sebutan Taec-_hyung _"

Yoseob mengangguk pelan , " Taec-_appa_.. " ucap Yoseob sambil tertawa.

" Yackkk.. berani sekali kau memanggil ku _appa_. " Taecyeon sedikit berteriak membuat Yoseob tersentak kaget.

" Hentikan Taecyeon.. lihat suara mu membuat Yoseob takut. " ujar Junsu.

Junsu mengelus rambut hitam milik Yoseob, " Panggil aku Junsu-hyung chagii.. "

" _Eomma_.. Juncu-_eomma _"

Tiga garis siku-siku terbentuk di kedua pelipis Junsu, " Heiii.. sejak kapan aku jadi _eomma _mu "

" Pfttt.. Sudah hyung.. namanya juga anak kecil mungkin saja dia menganggap mu perempuan. Lagipula

kau memang cocok menjadi _eomma._ " ucap Chansung sambil menyembunyikan tawanya.

" Yoseob.. bisa kau panggil aku dengan sebutan Chan-_hyung_?" pinta old maknae pada bocah yang masih duduk manis di pangkuan Wooyoung

Yoseob mengangguk sambil tersenyum, " _nee_.. Chan-_Harabeoji_"

" BUAHHHAAA.. " semua member sontak tertawa keras. Junho bahkan sampai guling-gulingan di lantai.

Taecyeon bahkan tertawa sampai menangis hanya karena satu kata yang disebutkan oleh Yoseob.

" Upsss.. cepeltinya Yoceob calah mengatakan cecuatu yaa." ucap Yoseob polos kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" cebaiknya Yoceob Kabul saja " Yoseob beranjak dari pangkuan Wooyoung dan mulai berlari kecil.

Chansung yang sudah kembali dari terkejutannya segera berteriak " YAAAA.. BOCAH.. KEMARI KAU ! SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMANGGIL KU SEPERTI ITU !"

Dan sepertinya suasana di dorm 2PM akan menjadi lebih berisik dari biasa nya berkat kehadiran Yoseob.

Bisakah member 2PM bertahan dengan semua kelakuan Yoseob ? lalu Siapa itu Yoseob ? kenapa ia

bisa tiba-tiba muncul di dorm 2PM ? Nantikan di episode selanjutnya….

To Be Continue~

_Kosakata :_

Hyung : panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki

Eomma : panggilan untuk ibu

Appa : panggilan untuk ayah

Ahjumma : panggilan untuk tante

Ahjushii : panggilan untuk paman

Harabeoji : panggilan untuk kakek.

_Author Note :_

Halohaa.. Rainy datang dengan ff nggak jelas lagi. Well.. ini ff pertama rainy dengan genre klo jelek.. baru belajar soalnya . ohh, iyaa disini ceritanya yoseob itu cadel yaa.. biar kesannya makin imut gitu. Buat fanfic yg judulnya affair d'amour nanti dulu ya lanjutinnya. Lagi males mikirnya. Hohoo.. okee. Akhir kata. Ayo tinggalkan komentar kalian disini. See you in next chapter~


End file.
